La Amarga Flor de la Pradera
by Chica en Llamas
Summary: "Nadie iba a querer ocupar mi sitio hacia una muerte más que segura; el único sonido que rompió el silencio fue el tétrico ulular del viento, que parecía despedirse de mi." Los 74º Juegos del Hambre, desde el punto de vista de Rue.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p>Las mañanas en casa siempre empiezan igual: el canto de los sinsajos nos saca del sueño casi como una caricia, para luego, a los pocos minutos, escuchar los quedos pasos de nuestra madre, que viene a despertarnos. Mis hermanos, como ya viene siendo costumbre, remolonearán en la cama hasta que llegue nuestro padre amenazando con volcarles encima un cubo de agua helada si no abandonan el nido de mantas que han creado durante la noche. Sus gritos y risitas suelen acompañarme siempre que salgo de la cama y bajo a desayunar, como un bonito contrapunto a los pajaritos que siguen trinando fuera, como si saludaran al nuevo día.<p>

Pero hoy, es diferente. Hoy no habrá bromas, ni risas, ni siquiera carreras de última hora porque quizás se nos ha echado el tiempo encima para ir a los huertos. Hoy solo habrá un silencio tenso que se instalará por cada rincón de nuestra casa, y miedo en los ojos de todos mis familiares… porque es el día de la cosecha para los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y por primera vez, mi nombre ha entrado en el sorteo.

Cuando cumplí los doce años el pasado otoño, ya comencé a ver esas pequeñas sombras de miedo en los rostros alegres de mis padres. Aunque somos muchos en casa, la verdad es que confío en que ellos prefieren tener una boca más que alimentar que perder a uno de sus hijos con la llegada de la primavera. Es un infierno por el que todas las familias de todo Panem deben pasar, pero ahora, por primera vez, la nuestra lo está experimentando.

La noche anterior Jim, mi hermanito más pequeño, se echó a llorar ante la idea de que tuviera que irme, quizás para no volver nunca. Lo distraje con mi vieja muñeca de paja, el único juguete que he venido teniendo, como si lo que al día siguiente iba a suceder no fuera más que una especie de juego. Ojalá pudiera sentirme tan segura como le hice creer a mi hermano.

Ya que no era necesario levantarse al alba para acudir a los huertos, el día de la cosecha siempre nos permitíamos tomar un desayuno más tranquilo, como si realmente fuera un día de fiesta normal; claro que esa mañana, cuando todos nos sentamos a la mesa, el espíritu festivo brillaba por su ausencia. Nuestra madre, una mujer de mediana edad de piel más oscura incluso que la mía, ya había puesto los dos panes recubiertos de semillas que conformarían nuestro desayuno sobre la mesa. Nuestro padre, por su parte, se encontraba peinando el rebelde cabello de Diane, la tercera en edad, en dos moñitos. Mi hermana estaba tan concentrada en deshacer entre sus deditos un trozo de pan, que ni siquiera me saludó, aunque eso no la libró de un besito en la nuca por mi parte.

−Buenos días –me saludó, alzando la cabeza, para luego volver a mirar el pan −¡Quiero otro trozo! –añadió señalándolo.

−Pero si ya te has comido el tuyo –respondió mi madre con tono apaciguador. Conocía bien a mi hermana, que era de buen comer, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación de la familia, como que la gran mayoría de las veces (por no decir todas) acababa con el estómago mucho más vacío de lo que ella quisiera.

−¡Pero sigo teniendo hambre! –repuso con voz quejumbrosa.

Observé mi ración la cual tampoco era gran cosa. Siendo como éramos ocho en la familia, dos panes no eran suficiente comida, y mis hermanos solían protestar por el poco alimento. Yo también lo había venido haciendo, hasta que me di cuenta de que simplemente, nuestra familia no podía comprar más; había que sobrevivir con lo poco que nos daban.

−Toma –le tendí a mi hermana mi pequeño trozo –puedes comértelo si quieres, yo puedo ir a los huertos después de la cosecha, a ver si quedan algunas manzanas en lo más alto de los árboles.

¡Crac! La sola mención de la cosecha sirvió para que mi madre tirara un cuenco con leche al suelo, el cual se hizo añicos, de modo que su preciado contenido ya podía darse por perdido. El miedo en sus ojos era más que notable, sin embargo, Diane ni se percató de ello.

−¡Gracias, Rue! –trinó con su aguda vocecilla.

Le sonreí de vuelta, sentándome donde siempre, y viendo como mis hermanos montaban el alboroto habitual, aunque esta vez sin participación de mis padres. No habían terminado de tragar el último bocado, cuando nuestro padre anunció que debíamos prepararnos para la cosecha, un anuncio que cayó sobre mí como una pesada losa. Las tripas se me revolvieron ante la idea de enfrentarme por primera vez al miedo de ver como la escolta buscaba mi nombre en la urna, y fue una suerte que no hubiera comido nada, o habría acabado echando el desayuno. El miedo casi corría por mis venas como si fuera sangre, pero me obligué a sonreír, con la esperanza de que ninguno de mis hermanos se diera cuenta de lo asustada que me encontraba. Ellos aún eran demasiado pequeños como para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>Prepararnos para la cosecha no nos llevó mucho tiempo; simplemente nos pusimos nuestras ropas menos desgastadas y caminamos hacia la plaza, uniéndonos al río de personas que abandonaban sus hogares y avanzaban en la misma dirección que nosotros. Por el camino, reconocí a algunas chicas que faenaban conmigo en los huertos, pero ninguna corrió hacia las otras, sino que nos limitamos a saludarnos con un gesto de la mano. El día de la cosecha era preferible pasarlo cerca de la familia, aunque la sensación de protección que causaran no sirviera de mucho.<p>

Nunca había visto la plaza principal del distrito tan llena de gente. Aunque había asistido a las anteriores cosechas, dado que era obligatorio por ley, las había visto desde la distancia, en las calles aledañas, observando lo que sucedía en unas grandes pantallas que levantaban por el distrito siempre en estas fechas, con ese mismo fin. Esta vez, sin embargo, tuve que acercarme a la fila de agentes de la paz que iban tomando nota de los chicos en edad elegible que se iban acercando, antes de distribuirlos por la zona. El ambiente era agobiante, y el número de chicos que iban entrando en la zona delimitada tampoco ayudaba mucho; aunque la plaza era grande, apenas si había espacio entre unos y otros. Aquí y allá, en las esquinas de algunos de los decrépitos edificios, ondeaban desganadamente banderines, que azotaban las cabezas de algunos de los asistentes, que soportaban con un silencio resignado el sol de justicia que brillaba sobre nosotros.

Tras el caótico proceso de fichar, fui colocada justo delante del todo, entre las demás chicas de doce años. A mi lado, una parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; al otro, la niña se abrazaba a una muñeca de trapo con tanta fuerza que se le ponían los nudillos blancos. Quizás, de haberme quedado más tiempo allí, seguramente habría acabado en una situación similar a la de alguna de ellas, pero ni cinco minutos pasaron desde mi llegada al "corral" donde esperábamos, cuando el alcalde salió a la escalinata que conducía al interior del edificio de justicia, acompañado por una mujer alta, de piel oscura y cabello entrecano, que sonreía con amabilidad. Era Seeder, una antigua ganadora de los Juegos, y la futura mentora de dos de nosotros. A mi esa mujer me era muy simpática; cuando no era más que una cría de seis años, incluso me dio una manzana. Parecía que los niños le gustaban mucho.

Segundos después, una mujer delgada, vestida con un extraño atuendo amarillo y una peluca con largos tirabuzones blancos, subió al escenario. Era la primera vez que había acudido a la cosecha del 11, pues las anteriores el enviado del Capitolio siempre había sido un hombre con un pelo del mismo color que el fuego.

−¡Bienvenidos a todos! –tenía una vocecita aguda y simpática, quizás realzada por el acento del Capitolio, el cual me parecía gracioso −¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! –atropellaba un poco las palabras, quizás por el nerviosismo –Mi nombre es Minerva Murray, y es un honor para mi encargarme de seleccionar a los tributos de este distrito para estos Juegos –su tono embelesado cambió repentinamente, en cuanto se dirigió hacia una de las urnas −¡Empecemos pues, con las chicas! –exclamó acercándose a la bola y tomando una papeleta, la primera que pareció encontrar.

Clavé los ojos en ese pequeño trozo de papel, observándolo mientras la mujer caminaba con paso elegante hacia el centro del escenario y comenzaba a abrirlo. ¿Y si era yo la elegida? Solo de pensar en mis cinco hermanos teniendo que verme en la arena, en mis padres despidiéndose de mi… ¡no podía con ello!

Sentía deseos de salir corriendo a los brazos de mi madre, como cuando aún era una cría de pañales, y dejar que me abrazara mientras me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, que nada me iba a pasar. Pero si hacía tal cosa, seguramente me obligarían a volver a mi sitio como mínimo… a no ser que me dispararan. Había visto como a un chico le habían disparado solo por quedarse con unas de las gafas que nos daban para cosechar por la noche, aunque todos sabíamos que no estaba del todo bien y su único deseo era jugar con las mismas.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, viendo como Minerva ya parecía haber abierto el papel y se disponía a leer el nombre escrito en él. Crucé los dedos, temiendo el momento.

−¡Rue Oldfield! –exclamó.

Fue peor que la peor de mis pesadillas. Por turnos, vinieron a mi mente los rostros de mis hermanos, luego los de mis padres. ¡No podía ser yo, era imposible! Sentía deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no lograban subir hasta mis ojos. Sentía deseos de correr, pero mis piernas se habían convertido en roca. Solo podía estar allí, asustada, inmóvil, viendo sin poder reaccionar como los agentes de la paz se acercaban hacia mi, me tomaban de los brazos y me subían al escenario, donde un mar de ojos me contemplaba. ¿Dónde estarían mis padres? Con toda la gente que había congregada en la plaza, era complicado verlos desde mi situación.

−¿Algún voluntario? –preguntó la mujer. Miré al suelo, esperando un milagro, pero nadie dijo nada, nadie dio un paso adelante para ocupar mi lugar, algo que después de todo, era comprensible. Nadie iba a querer ocupar mi sitio hacia una muerte más que segura; el único sonido que rompió el silencio fue el tétrico ulular del viento, que parecía despedirse de mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy buenas. Tras mucho tiempo sin escribir, decidí volver a la carga con esta idea que llevaba un tiempo dándome vueltas. Sé que quizás la Rue que planteo aquí no sea muy infantil, aunque la verdad, considerando las situaciones a las que se ha venido enfrentando desde que era pequeña, considero que debe de ser bastante madura, a pesar de su edad.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

No era capaz de escuchar, ni de ver lo que tenía delante de mis ojos; todos mis sentidos se encontraban embotados ante la idea de que seguramente en unas semanas iba a estar muerta. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a una competición de ese calibre, cuando yo lo único que sabía hacer era trepar hasta lo más alto de los árboles? Muy quedo, como si estuviera pasando a metros de donde yo me encontraba, pude percibir como la escolta elegía ahora al tributo masculino, y este subía con pesados pasos al frágil escenario. Aunque estaba aturdida, pude darme cuenta de lo grande que era en comparación conmigo; un gigante de piel oscura y rostro serio que seguro que podría tirarme al suelo solo con darme un pequeño empujoncito.

—Damas y caballeros —trinó Minerva con un entusiasmo que yo, por lo menos, no sentía —os presento a los tributos para los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Rue y Thresh!

Un aplauso cortés brotó de entre los asistentes, mientras que la mujer colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno. Dejé vagar la mirada por la plaza, hasta acabar mirando a mi familia, que parecían casi tan aturdidos como yo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no conseguía que las mismas brotaran, quizás porque estaba tan sobrepasada que ni llorar podía. De hecho, tuvieron que arrastrarme al interior del edificio de justicia, pues ni mis pies reaccionaban a las órdenes que les daba mi mente. Un par de agentes de la paz nos esperaban en el interior; cada uno de ellos tomó a uno de nosotros con firmeza y nos condujeron por un largo pasillo en penumbra hasta un par de habitaciones, donde fuimos introducidos. Pude ver un bonito sillón de color verde, y un ventanal tapado con cortinajes rojos, antes de que mis piernas decidieran no soportar el peso de mi cuerpo y cayera sentada al suelo, escondiendo el rostro entre mis brazos, y ahora sí, llorando todo lo que no había podido llorar en la plaza. No se me iban mis hermanos de la cabeza, sus rostros desconcertados cuando me habían visto sobre el escenario. ¿Sería consciente Jim, que apenas tenía tres años, de que seguramente no volvería a verme? ¿Y Diane? ¿Me echarían de menos cuando muriera, o llegaría un momento en el que mi nombre solo sería un viejo eco en su memoria, un recuerdo borroso por el tiempo y desdibujado por el paso de los años?

No era tonta, había visto Juegos suficientes como para saber que los otros tributos podrían matarme en cuanto comenzaran los mismos. No era más que una niña de doce años, y el año pasado, justamente un niño de esa edad del Distrito 5 fue el primero en morir. No habría muchas esperanzas para una niña escuálida del Distrito 11, y seguramente ahí fuera, todas esas personas que se iban a casa, serían conscientes de lo mismo.

De buenas a primeras, la puerta se entreabrió un poco, chocando la misma contra mi espalda y haciéndome que me apartara lo más deprisa posible. Me giré para ver los rostros preocupados de mis padres en el umbral, ahora sí, abierto.

—Mamá…— quise decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no me salió ninguna palabra. Mi madre abrió los brazos, y sin dudarlo, me lancé entre ellos, buscando su refugio aunque ya no pudieran protegerme de mi oscuro futuro. Aunque quise reprimir el llanto, esa opción me fue tan imposible como intentar tocar el cielo; las lágrimas calientes mojaron la pechera del vestido de mi madre, mientras que sentía como la mano de mi padre me acariciaba la cabeza.

—No es justo —susurró ella —Eres demasiado pequeña, apenas si vas a tener posibilidad…

—¿Ha sido justo alguna vez? —mi padre dijo esas palabras en un tono de voz muy bajo, quizás por temor a que oídos indeseables las escucharan. No sería la primera vez que alguien fuera castigado por criticar en voz alta las normas que el Capitolio había impuesto; cuestionar el sistema de los Juegos no era precisamente algo que pregonar a los cuatro vientos.

—Hermanita…— Diane, acompañada de mis cuatro hermanos, se acercó a mi con paso vacilante, haciéndome sacar la cabeza del nido que eran los brazos de mi madre —Hermanita, no te vayas… ¿Quién va a jugar conmigo a las casitas si tú no estás?

Pensé en mis hermanos viendo los Juegos por la televisión, viéndome morir en directo. Sería un recuerdo demasiado desagradable para implantarlo en sus memorias, pero los más mayores ya eran conscientes de lo que me aguardaba; un conocimiento que aún no tenía mi hermanita. Rogué para mis adentros que mis padres no les permitieran verlos, que simplemente les contara como fallecí, o incluso que se inventaran una historia que explicara mi ausencia.

—Volveré muy pronto —contesté a Diane, aunque sentía como algo se quebraba dentro mía al pronunciar aquella mentira —Y jugaré contigo tardes enteras, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, mirando luego la habitación con aire ausente. Por mi parte, sentí como algo cálido me goteaba en la coronilla, y al alzar los ojos pude ver dos surcos de lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de mi madre.

—Te hemos traído una cosa, Rue —musitó, para luego hacerle un gesto a mi padre, el cual se metió la mano en el bolsillo del peto y sacó lo que me pareció una especie de cuerda fina —Para que te acuerdes de casa en la arena.

Tendí la mano y mi padre puso sobre la misma un collar tejido con juncos, del cual pendía una flor toscamente tallada en madera. Lo reconocí al instante, era un talismán que le había regalado a mi madre hacía tiempo, y que siempre colgaba del marco de la ventana del dormitorio de la casa. Apreté la talla con fuerza, clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano.

—Os voy a echar mucho de menos —dije con voz ahogada, volviendo a caer en el llanto. Tanto mis padres como mis hermanos me abrazaron, y cuando el agente de la paz vino para llevárselos, los miré fijamente, siendo consciente de que con mucha seguridad sería la última vez que los vería.

* * *

><p>Al término de la hora, volvieron a buscarme y me sacaron del edificio en dirección a un oscuro coche frente al cual se encontraban Minerva y Seeder, la que ahora sería nuestra mentora. Esta última me dedicó una sonrisa triste cuando llegué a su altura, aunque no me ofreció palabras o gestos de consuelo. En cierto modo lo agradecí, pues ¿qué sentido tenía consolar a alguien que es consciente de que no hay esperanza? Thresh, por su parte, parecía tan indiferente a todo, que por un momento sentí celos de su frialdad y deseé poder tener tanta indiferencia hacia lo que me rodeaba, lo cual quizás hiciera más llevadero todo lo sucedido.<p>

No despegué los labios en el trayecto en coche, y me mantuve pegada a la mentora mientras que cruzábamos el andén y, acosados por las cámaras, subíamos al tren que habría llevarnos al Capitolio.

—¿Os gusta? — Minerva, que nos había precedido al montarnos en el ferrocarril, nos había hecho avanzar por un pasillo hasta desembocar en una especie de comedor, donde la mesa ya había sido puesta —Podéis comer todo lo que queráis —añadió haciendo un ademán extasiado hacia los alimentos que descansaban sobre la superficie de la misma, más comida junta de la que podríamos ver en mi casa en un año. De hecho, algunos de los platos parecían tan exóticos a mis ojos como si hubieran sido sacados de otro mundo. ¿Qué era esa especie de masa amarilla que acompañaba a algunos trozos de carne? ¿Y esa espuma rosa de ese otro plato? Aunque todo lo que había sobre esa mesa era extraño y casi llamativo, lo cierto era que mi estómago se encontraba cerrado, y aunque me senté en la mesa junto con mi compañero y mi equipo, no quise tocar ninguno de los platos. Thresh comía en silencio, sin apartar sus oscuros ojos de las ventanas, tras las cuales pasaban a toda velocidad los campos del 11. ¿Pensaría en su familia, en sus amigos, en su casa? No podía imaginarme que pasaba por su mente, pero para mí, ver pasar el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana era tan doloroso como si me clavaran algo en el pecho.

—No te haces ningún bien a ti misma privándote de la comida —la amable voz de Seeder me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras que ella colocaba con cuidado un filete en mi plato y lo cubría con la masa amarilla que tanto me llamó la atención —El puré de patatas está muy bueno —añadió en voz baja, como si me hiciera una confidencia.

Observé mi plato, desganada, y un poco indecisa, pinché un trozo de comida y me lo llevé a la boca. El sabor me sorprendió, debido a que en mi vida había probado algo que estuviera medianamente tan bueno como aquel trozo de carne. Fui comiendo pequeños trocitos, masticándolos mucho, pues la velocidad del tren era tal que estaba comenzando a marearme.

—Bueno, chicos ¿estáis emocionados? —Minerva se limpió la boca con delicados golpecitos con su servilleta y luego nos miró a los dos —¡Os espera el evento de vuestras vidas!

—¿Se supone que debemos estarlo? —dijo mi compañero en voz muy baja. Lo miré, sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que hablaba. Tenía una voz profunda, como si hablara desde dentro de una vasija.

—Por supuesto— por el tono de voz que usó Minerva, estaba claro que no admitía réplica —Ser elegido para los Juegos es todo un honor; poder luchar para llevar la gloria a vuestro distrito…

Clavé mis ojos en el plato, notando como volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, pero intentando evitar que se notaran. Bastante malo era el ser la benjamina del grupo como para encima parecer más débil de lo que ya era. Tomé aire, notando como la garganta me ardía de las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Creo que es mejor no agobiarlos —Seeder intercedió, quizás intuyendo lo mal que me estaba empezando a encontrar —¿Por qué no vemos las demás cosechas? Así podremos hacernos a una idea de cómo son los demás chicos.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la escolta, y acto seguido tomó un extraño mando del que pulsó unos botones. Una pantalla bajó del techo y en la misma brilló el sello del Capitolio, para justo después dar comienzo la repetición de las cosechas.

Conforme iban pasando los distritos, fui siendo consciente de que, o bien me pasaba todos los Juegos corriendo de un lado a otro o subida a los árboles (si es que en esta arena los había) que intentando presentar una batalla que no iba a ser capaz de mantener. Los distritos 1, 2 y 4 mandaban a los habituales chicos bien formados de siempre. De hecho, el del 2 incluso me dio miedo, con su mirada dura y su rostro inexpresivo; la mera idea de que me iba a tener que enfrentar a él en cuestión de días, me heló la sangre. Minerva y Seeder hacían algún comentario que otro, pero no fue hasta que apareció la cosecha del 12 cuando enmudecieron.

Vi como en ese distrito era elegida una niña, quizás con mi misma edad, y cuando esta se disponía a subir los escalones que conducían al escenario, una chica, al parecer su hermana, la ocultaba tras su espalda y se ofrecía voluntaria por ella. A pesar de los gritos de su hermanita, la chica acababa ocupando su lugar sobre el escenario, y cuando la escolta del distrito pedía un aplauso para ella, nadie lo secundó, sino que hicieron un extraño gesto, besándose los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda y luego señalándola con ellos.

—Qué curioso —murmuró Minerva, que observaba la pantalla con interés —¿Es una tradición local?

—No lo sé —respondió Seeder —Pero desde luego, esa chica es valiente, ofreciéndose así por su hermana.

Miré los ojos grises que aparecían en la pantalla, los ojos de aquella chica que parecía tan desesperanzada como quizás parecía yo cuando fui llamada. A mi me habían obligado a ir hacia la muerte, pero ella había elegido ese camino por su propia voluntad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no tengo perdón por haber estado tanto sin actualizar, pero me temo que la universidad es una amante caprichosa que requiere de casi todo mi tiempo. Sin embargo, me apetecía continuar con la historia, de modo que aquí me tenéis. <strong>

**Trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana, de modo que os pido un poquito de paciencia.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
